Wireless power systems include a radio frequency source in the form of a power amplifier. The power amplifier may drive the system and may be modeled as an ideal constant current source. An important subsystem for any wireless power charging system may include a transmitter (Tx) and receiver (Rx) coil pair. In some aspects, these coils are referred to as resonators. The resonators may exhibit certain performance characteristics. Further, on the receiver side, a diode bridge may be used to rectify the input radio frequency signal into a direct current signal.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.